Kamen Rider J AU: Another Story
by CaptainNinnin
Summary: Have you ever thought about what could have been? What if there was more to the story of Kamen Rider J? What if he had to face more monsters and more disasters? What if he had to grow into his Jumbo form more often? Kamen Rider is owned by Toei Company, Ltd. I own nothing but the idea.


Segawa Kouji lived a normal life. He had to take care of his little sister Kana since she was a baby. Their parents died about a year after she had given birth to Kana. It was a terrible natural disaster. Their car was swallowed by the ground during an earthquake while traveling abroad. Thankfully Kana was with her brother. He never knew what to make of it when his parents conceived a child late in life but now he couldn't imagine his life without his beloved little sister.

"You are always working, oniichan," she said with a smile looking at the photos that he had taken that day.

"Well there is always so much to see, Kana-chan," he said with a smile as she smiled at a photo of a bird in flight.

He lived as a wildlife photographer. And would come up to the mountains often with his little sister to work. She loved it too. It meant that she got out of the city and the noise. She loved the peace of nature.

"Yup. Life begins anew every year doesn't it?" she smiled as she saw a mother bird feeding some little chicks in her nest.

"Yup." he smiled at his little sister who was watching the mother bird.

"Do you think okāsan would have liked it here?" she wondered out loud.

"Okāsan was the one that got me into this," he said with a smile.

"Really?" she turned to her brother.

"Yes. You remind me of her when you watch nature Kana-chan," he said with a smile.

This made her smile. She never had any memories of either of her parents. So finding out that she was a little like her okāsan was a delight.

"What about otōsan?" she asked brightly.

"He was the city boy through and through. He loved Tokyo. He was sad when okāsan got the transfer to the country for her job. I remember he was crying more then I was. It made both okāsan and I laugh as he screamed he didn't want to go." he said, remembering that day when he was just a boy.

"Was he really that upset?" Kana-chan asked, shocked.

"No, not really. He loved okāsan. As he told her on their first date he would follow her to the ends of the Earth." he told her with a smile.

She giggled.

"He knew that it was going to be challenging for me to make new friends. And that I was happy where we were so he put on a little show for me. It got me laughing so hard I forgot my sadness." he said.

"I wish I could have gotten to know the both of them," she said, returning her gaze to the mother bird in the nest.

"I know Kana-chan," he said with a sad smile.

"__Berry, come forth.__" said what appeared to be a man rooted to the spot by actual roots standing next to a woman.

"Yes Spirit-sama?" a grasshopper asked, flying into the cave they were in.

"__We sense the presence of the Fog Mother. She has awoken finally.__" the female said to the grasshopper named Berry.

"Oh, mou. What are we going to do?" he asked the two of them.

"__I think it's time to find a worthy person to bear the name and power of J__," he said to it.

"__Go forth and find one such worthy person. Use all your knowledge and come back here with that chosen one__," she said.

"Okay. Wish me luck." the grasshopper said flying out of the cave with the two smiling at there choice of giving this task to Berry.

"Are you ready to go Kana-chan?" he asked as he loaded the last of the stuff into the back of the car.

"Yup. You just have to fix up your bike, oniichan," she said as she struggled to push his motocross bike.

He smiled at her as she finally made it to the car. "Can't forget that," he said with a smile as he fixed it in place on the rack on the back of the car.

"Why do you have that thing you know it will scare the animals," she complained as he finished strapping in place.

"Because of otōsan," he said with a smile as the two of them got into the car with a grasshopper watching.

"Otōsan?" she asked as she buckled up.

"Yeah. He loved bikes of all shapes and sizes. His dream was to go to this big bikers rally in America. Sadly he never got a chance to go." he said, thinking about it.

She looked a little sad at this. "Maybe we should go one year?" she said with a sad smile.

"I've been thinking the same thing. But it can get a little rowdy so I think we should wait until your old enough to come too. As a tribute to otōsan." he said with a smile.

"Mhm," she said with a smile as they drove off with a grasshopper following them.

But as they drove home from their trip to the mountains there was another earthquake. Shaking the road they were on. "Watch out!" he yelled as he tried to swerve around rocks that were shaken loose.

The shaking stopped. But that's when Kouji spotted something that he never thought that he would ever see in his whole life. It was a frog, but giant and standing on two legs and holding a staff. It looked like it was laughing at something.

"Man I love shaking things up around here," he said with a smile. That's when Kouji realized that that earthquake was created by this thing.

"Who are you? What are you?" Kouji asked it getting out of the car with Kana-chan frozen in fear of the thing in front of her.

"What's it to you who I am, what I am? This whole world will belong to Fog Mother before long. And this will become the norm. So you might as well get us to it brat." he said, turning to him.

"Huh?" Kouji asked not sure what he was talking about.

"Not knowing about the Fog Mother is a punishable by death in my eyes," he said swinging his staff and as it hit the ground the very earth beneath there feet started to shake and crumble.

"****Kana-chan!****" Kouji said as he watched the car fall off the road and him not far behind it. He closed his eyes as he saw the car come close to impact with the ground below and he blacked out after that fearing the worst for his beloved little sister with no care for his own life.

He woke up not sure of what happened. He remembered everything and wondered if this was heaven.

"You're awake oniichan!" he heard as Kana-chan ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Where is this place?" he asked.

"I don't know they won't tell me anything until you woke up," she said, looking at him.

"_'___They'__?" he asked.

"Yes, they," Berry said, flying into the room he was resting in.

"Is it me or is that grasshopper talking?" Kouji asked out loud.

"Yup. I got his name it's Berry. And he saved us from that fall." Kana said, smiling at the grasshopper.

"You did?" he asked the little grasshopper.

"Yup. I chose you over everyone else I met on the surface. And I couldn't little a little angel like this die like that so I saved her too." he said, landing on her shoulder.

She smiled at the grasshopper. Somehow this put a smile on Kouji's face too. "Thank you. I don't know if I can ever repay the debt I am into you," he said with a smile to both of them.

"Come forth chosen warrior." they heard from the next room.

That's when the three of them made their way slowly to the voices. And Kouji was greeted with the sight of two people rooted to the ground.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at the two of them.

"__We are the Earth Spirits. We reside in the very Earth.__" the female said with a smile.

"__And we need a warrior like you to fight the Fog Mother.__" the male said.

"Wait; what?" he asked.

"70 million years ago aliens came to this planet. They slaughtered the dinosaurs with natural disaster after natural disaster. Now they are back to do the same to the world again." Berry said to Kouji landing on his shoulder.

"But why would they do that?" Kana asked.

"__Because disaster creates grief. Grief creates an energy that they feed on. They do this to multiple worlds to live. And know they have come back to the Earth to feed on this Grief Energy yet again.__" the female spirit said.

"__But we have a way of stopping them this time.__" the male said, pointing a finger at Kouji and his belt buckle was replaced with something new.

"__The humans that now exist on this planet have given us Earth Spirits a power called J Power. And with it, a human with a pure heart and love of this planet can use this power to become Kamen Rider J.__" the female said.

"But why me?" Kouji asked.

"I studied the humans of your world. You have a love for nature. And the world. You have taken care of this little angel for years. And I don't think there is anyone better to protect this world." Berry said landing on Kana-chan.

"And your first challenge is before you now. Good luck Kamen Rider J." the male said as there was a flash of light and Kana-chan, Berry, and Kouji were back in their car on that same road staring at the Fog monster Kaeru Jishin.

"What do I do now?" Kouji asked getting out the car to the stunned reaction of the monster trying to figure out how a car with people in it could have appeared when he swore that he had sent them over the cliff.

"Transform using the J Driver. You will know the rest as you fight." Berry said as he landed on the car's window.

"O-Okay," Kouji said as he stepped forward.

In a million years he never thought that he would be in a fight like this. But he also knew that this monster had tried to kill Kana-chan. He wasn't going to forgive him for that.

He placed both hands around the J Driver. "****HENSHIN!****" he said and the belts red eyes flashed as he was encased in an armor of sorts. Green and looking like a grasshopper in a way.

"Looking good so far," Berry said in a happy voice.

"What?" Kaeru Jishin asked, seeing him standing before him.

"Kamen Rider J!" he said making a J with his fingers.

"I don't care about your name you are going to die for real this time." Kaeru Jishin said, charging J with his staff.

J fought him off. It was as Berry had said he somehow knew what he was doing even though he had no experience in a fight. He might have gotten into a few spats in high school from to time. But this was different he was almost easily fighting this monster. "J-Chop!" J said as he rushed him chopping him in the head.

But it could not last forever. "It's time for this frog to have some delicious grasshopper." Kaeru Jishin said finally having J pinned.

"J-Elbow!" J said giving him an elbow but it had no effect.

"That's it squirm for me as you die." Kaeru Jishin said with an evil laugh.

"I don't think so. J-Punch!" J said as his hand glowed and in one punch he had thrown him ten feet away.

"I-I'm not beaten yet," he said, standing up with J looking at him.

That's when J jumped into the air. "J-Kick," he said as he gave him a flying karate kick. There was an explosion as J posed holding up a J in his fingers.

But just as it looked like the fight was over the monster grew into a giant.

"What?" J asked, looking at this giant of a monster.

"I didn't know they could do this," Berry said worried for the first time that it might be hopeless. The Earth might be doomed to repeat the same cycle over and over again.

"__We have prepared for this.__" they heard. It was the voice of the Earth Spirit woman.

"__Just call on all of the J Power. And a new power will be born for this fight.__" the male Spirit said.

"****J POWER!****" he yelled, having both hands by the J Driver again.

He started to glow and to everyone's surprise, he grew to match the height of the monster.

"Amazing," J said feeling the power surging inside of him.

"Just because you beat me once doesn't mean that you can beat me again." Kaeru Jishin said as the started fighting. Kana and Berry watched as the ground beneath them shook from the mere footsteps of her brother.

"****ONIICHAN YOU CAN DO IT!****" she yelled as she watched the fight as J fell to the ground from an attack from Kaeru Jishin.

He got up with his beloved little sister cheering him on from the car. Berry had even joined in screaming his grasshopper lounges out for the Kamen Rider fighting for the Earth. He then jumped into the upper stratosphere.

"****JUMBO RIDER KICK!****" he yelled as he came in his foot ablaze as he kicked Kaeru Jishin who feel over and exploded again.

"__FOG MOTHER FORGIVE ME!__" were his last words as he blew up.

"__We are proud of you. And you have proven that Berry's choice was a wise one.__" the female Earth Spirit said with a smile.

"Thanks, Spirit-sama," Kouji said with a smile.

"__This fight is only just beginning. But with you fighting for us I hope that we can truly beat Fog Mother and rid the universe of her plight on worlds like our own.__" the male Earth Spirit said looking at him.

"Yes," Kouji said, looking at him with Kana-chan and Berry behind him.

"__We leave Berry with you in case you need to contact us. Or we need to contact you.__" the female said as they started to flash out of the cave of the Earth Spirits.

They found themselves back on that road again.

"So where to now?" Berry asked, taking his favorite spot on Kana-chan's shoulder.

"Home. But I think we are going to have to take a long way." Kouji said with a smile looking at the road ahead that had been destroyed in the fight.

"You should really be more careful, oniichan," Kana-chan said with a smile as he backed the car away.

"This from the girl that broke the lamp in the house because she was running from the 'killer squirrel'?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well you didn't see the look on his face he was roaring at me." she protested. This caused the three of them to laugh as he drove away.


End file.
